Endless Possibilities
by LizzyMarch
Summary: Harry Potter has successfully sent his children to school at Hogwarts for five years. They are happy and practically worry free. But when the Charmed ones send their children to Hogwarts, it isn't so worry free. HPXCHARMED crossover
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. They are great, I wish I did.**

**If you have read me before, You know I love reviews. Please read this and tell me what you think. Tell me if you hate it and I should stop etc. I don't care how blunt, I want honesty. This is because I was very iffy on this story line. I wasn't sure if it was going to be good/bad/ugly. **

**The real story line is: The charmed ones children's Magic School has been burned down. After much consideration the Elders have decided to send them to a level 1 magic school. You will read about level 1/level 2 in the story line. It get's more extensive, I promise. That is when they decide to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When they get there, however, they are delighted to meet Harry Potter and all of his friends children. This first chapter is centered around the Charmed ones, but it will lead into more Harry Potter characters. I promise! Please tell me what you think so far, and thank you.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peyton Halliwell felt her eyes droop as Wyatt rammed his elbow into her side. She bolted upright, letting out a deep breath. She was sitting on the couch with her two cousins, Wyatt and Chris. She was ready for a nap, but her mother had given them specific instructions to not cause trouble and wait while she, Aunt Piper, and Aunt Paige went up to see the elders. Now nine Halliwell ancestors were crammed in the living room. J.R. sat with Prue and Melinda on the floor, the three crammed around the Book of Shadows. They just liked looking at the pictures, but Peyton had an inkling they would make some sort of mischief. The twins sat on a chair together, both hovering over a cell phone. Chris was playing with Patty, the five-year-old youngest member of the Halliwell clan and Peyton's little sister. Peyton had planned on being at the movies by now, and she knew her friends would go in without her. It made her frustrated, but she didn't make a move to leave, knowing if they came back she would be in a lot of trouble.

Early in the week, there had been a fire set off at Magic School. The school had finally reopened five years after the final battle with Billie, and it had been up and running for the past years. Until recently, it had been successful, but now there was little chance it could be fixed and her mother and sisters were up trying to fix it. The Charmed ones could fix it, if anyone could at all. Now they all had to wait and see what happened. Peyton and the twins were fifteen, and they were they were behind Chris and Wyatt. Both boys were currently at home, because they were out of jobs. They had worked at Magic School until the fire.

Peyton shifted her weight, leaning back on Wyatt's shoulder. She was closest with her oldest cousin, and it worked because he wasn't afraid to tell her she was being rude or ridiculous, and she didn't mind telling him he was too full of himself and needed to shove Excalibur where the sun doesn't shine. He was flipping through a magazine, looking at the clock every five seconds. He didn't like not being in control. His blue eyes were alert, checking every spot in the room, trying to figure out something to do. It made Peyton want to make a comment badly, but she held her tongue. At fifteen she stood tall, almost five-ten. She was trim, with athletic build. Her brown hair hung in loose waves, and her brown eyes shone like her mothers. She wore a little bit of makeup, and was dressed in an ambercrombie t-shirt and a skirt, showing off the fact she had plans today that she was missing. She was pretty, with the Halliwell power hidden deep within.

She, J.R. and her sister Patty had both inherited her Aunt Piper's power, and her Aunt Piper's temper along with it. Peyton was known for bold outbursts and being extremely temperamental. Yet that was half her charm. Her and J.R. had a unique bond because of these things, and she was fond of the thirteen-year-old boy. He seemed to sense her thoughts, whipping his brown hair around. He gave her a cheeky grin, and she smiled back at him tiredly. She wished her parents would come back soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At that moment, Piper Halliwell stood up. "You can't do this! Magic School must be reopened. What will our kids do? They need schooling, and they need to advance their witch training. I can't do that at regular school, they've never even been there."

The Elders seemed sympathetic. "We have been thinking of just that as we discussed it. We have come to a conclusion, and we will tell you if you just calm down Ms. Halliwell." Piper sat down, giving a glance at her sister, Phoebe. Phoebe was looking at the Elders with just as much bewilderment as Piper. Her sister Paige was sitting next to Phoebe, giving Piper a questioning look.

Piper had always been one to question Magic School, but once her children had started there she had seen the reason in it. They had learned about what they needed to learn, and they were also taught how to get a profession they wanted in the human world. She had actually loved putting Chris and Wyatt through, and had been excited when they told her they would be teachers there. She had come a long way since then, and now with the threat of Magic School closing, she felt a knot thinking about her children, nieces, and nephews never getting to go back.

The head of the Elders stood up, looking at the three witches who sat behind a table. The light hurt all three of their eyes, but they weren't about to complain. After two days up here, they had grown mostly accustomed to it. He cleared his throat, signaling that they were to remain silent. "We have had a lot of discussion on the matter. We have even traveled all around trying to find a way to make this work. We have finally come to a conclusion. After much discussion, we have decided to try a year trial period."

"Trial for what?" Paige's curtness made Piper proud. The head looked at her, silencing their questions at a glance.

"A trial for combing different levels of magic. Level one with Level two."

Phoebe knotted her brow. "What do you mean, different levels?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Apparently, there are different levels of magic. We are level two; our magic has evolved into one that has special powers along with making potions and casting spells. Level one magic is the first magic there ever was. It is raw and is based on wands and incantations. They have potions just like ours, but they rarely use a lot of wandless magic." Piper took a breath looking at the nine children around her. They were back at the Manor, and had just begun to describe what they were now supposed to do.

Phoebe stood up, taking over, "The Elders have decided to do a run where you guys will combine with their schools. They have school all around the world, and they have all agreed to accept Level two magic wherever we want to apply. You guys can go anywhere. Australia, Japan, England. It is up to you, endless possibilities."

"You of course will have certain distinctive classes that are different from theirs," Paige started, "Chris and Wyatt have already been enquired about from all different schools. Level one wants to make sure that you don't have to take their specialized classes if you don't have to and we will, in turn, offer specialized classes for you."

"Such as demon fighting and spell casting. They can sit in, but Level one cannot participate, obviously," Piper finished. All the kids gave them blank stares, and she looked at Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda, nervous that they wouldn't like the idea.

"So we don't get Magic School back?" The sisters' eyes flicked over to Phoebe's daughter, Peyton. None of them were surprised she was the first to speak. Phoebe smiled at her daughter.

"No, Honey. The Elders did say they would reinstate Magic School if this didn't work, though." Peyton nodded.

"Perhaps we should all get into our own little families and decide on schools?" Wyatt asked, smiling at his mom and taking over. He patted his cousin on the knee, giving her a helpful smile. "Endless possibilities," He murmured.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paige sat at her dining room table with the twins and her son, Henry Jr. Henry refused to be called anything but J.R., a nickname Phoebe gave him after watching a million soap operas while pregnant with Prue. They all flipped through pages and pages of letters. J.R. finally sighed, standing up. "I don't see why we split up. We will all end up at the same school anyways." Paige raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe. Or maybe you will choose someplace like Booker's School for Boys. I can't see your sister's going there." He scoffed, sitting back down as Heather and Hannah snickered. Paige flipped through another paper as Henry walked in. He walked over, kissing her on the cheek as she gave a small smile.

"What are we doing?" He asked, putting his coat on the rack. He had been a leading lieutenant for two years now, and was up for a promotion at any time.

"We are deciding where our children's futures lie."

"College already?" Paige rolled her eyes.

"No, magic schools. Or, as this one says, schools of witchcraft and wizardry."

"When did our son become a wizard?" She shoved his arm a little.

"You are too happy when you come home from work. TOO happy." She flipped through a few pages as Hannah described what had happened with the decision of Magic School. Henry nodded; looking down with Paige as both girls took turns talking about it. As they finished he clapped his hands.

"Now, all we need is to decide what place to pick," Heather flipped her chocolate brown hair behind her shoulder. Both girls were identical, but Heather kept her hair its natural color and long. Her hazel eyes had an intense gaze that seemed to captivate people. Hannah had dyed her hair red that seemed to brighten her eyes and show off the secrecy behind them. They were both an average height, but extremely thin. Paige didn't know how, they ate like food was going out of style. J.R. had brown hair that he kept longer with a sweep going across his forehead. He tended to prefer wearing black sweatshirts with jeans, and didn't change that look often. He was short for a thirteen year old, but Henry was praying that he would grow. He was still holding out for a football star.

Henry grabbed one of the pieces of paper that lay across the table. "Just go to this one. Hogwarts," He said with a grimace, "It sounds like a disease." Paige took the paper away.

"If you aren't going to help, go make dinner." She looked down at the paper. "It seems okay, add this to your maybe pile."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper sat on the couch as Leo joined the group. He sat down next to her as she took his hand. "So, we have some decisions. Chris and Wyatt, do you want to be at the same school?"

"Yes," Both boys answered at the same time. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"It disturbs me how close this family is." Chris proceeded to grab her and ruffle her hair.

"It just means that we want to be with everyone. We want you there too!" She groaned.

"Chris, stop it," She pushed him off, trying to show off the fact that at thirteen, she was much more mature than them. Her golden brown hair shone in the sunlight that streamed through the window. Her brown eyes shone as well. She looked the most like Leo, while her two older brothers were a mix of the two parents.

"Okay, so I am guessing we want a school that wants all three children." Leo put in.

"I think I would be more comfortable. But there is no school like that around here."

Melinda snorted. "What, no one wants to take them in America?" Both the boys rolled their eyes.

"They do, but no school wants all three of you in one area. What with you orbing everywhere."

"So what options do we have," Piper picked up a list, scanning it.

"We have one in Belgium, one in Canada, one wants you in Russia, Australia, London. There are plenty to pick from. It is a little to pick for you guys because two of you are professors. Here are the lists." She handed them a list of all the names.

"Who comes up with these names?" Chris asked, laughing a little. It was odd how he didn't remind Piper of the Chris who visited so many years ago. Chris was a lot easier going, and he was always the first to make a joke. In the end, Wyatt was the one she got annoyed with how magic oriented he truly was.

"I like this one," Wyatt stated, showing the name to his siblings.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Coop came into the room, and Peyton ran over and hugged him. She loved her father with all her heart, and while her cousins were all able to orb, her family had managed to take the power of their father out of the ring. The Elders were confused how, but all three of the children were able to travel like their father did when he wore the ring. Peyton was always happy her family was unique like that. Now her father was hugging her, rubbing her back.

"What's new, Hun," He asked, smiling at his wife and breaking apart from his daughter to give her a kiss.

"Don't pretend that they didn't tell you," He looked up to the sky.

"I've heard some rumors today. Have they been looking at new schools?"

"Well, seems a lot of schools are interested in half witch half cupids." She gave him a list.

"Ooh, I worked at this one. There was a girl who loved this guy. They were meant to be. Which sounds weird, but they were meant to be from the moment they met. I got them together at seventeen." Phoebe smiled at her husband.

"I love when we talk about the people you make fall in love." He smiled, kissing her lightly.

"If you guys get mush, we are leaving." Prue stated matter-of-factly. She had matching hair to her sisters, but hers remained straight at all times. Her dark eyes were more intelligent than mischievous. She was about six inches shorter, even though they were only a year apart. Compared to Peyton, Prue had the intelligence and the maturity to be a witch. She had her mother's power, and worked at it. She was only fourteen, but she was already levitating.

"Well maybe you should leave," Coop said with a smile.

"Dad," Peyton said with a roll of her eyes. She began to set the table as he set a bag of Chinese food on the table he had brought with him. "We have been talking about which one to join, which one have you gone to?"

"This one. You should definitely pick it." Peyton lifted it in her hands. Orbs filled the room, and they all looked up as Piper and Paige appeared in the room.

"Hi family," Piper said with a smile. "We have decided."

"So have we," Peyton said with a smile.

"Well, Paige and I have the same, Hogwarts," Piper showed off a letter she had. Peyton snorted.

"You guys planned that."

"Planned what?" Paige asked with a smile. Peyton showed off the letter she had in her hands.

"That the school we just chose."


	2. James and Belthazor

James Potter wove through the crowd, trying to get away from his father before people began to stare. He loved his father, but after five years of people gaping as he made his way to the train, he was ready to have a break. All the sudden he heard gasps behind him. One girl even let out a scream. He rolled his eyes; some people took seeing Harry Potter way to seriously. He glanced behind him, only to be surprised to see his father nowhere in sight. Instead, people were looking at a large group of people.

There was about a dozen and a half people standing in a big circle. They all seemed to realize everyone was staring, and one girl around his age bent her head. She almost looked angry. A few people he didn't recognize whispered about them, and he was certain he heard someone whisper, 'Charmed'. He shook his head. Why anyone would care about that many people was beyond him. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see his mother's smirk.

"Thought you could get away? Your father wants to say goodbye before you leave." She led him over to where their family was standing, and James smiled begrudgingly. His sister's red hair stuck out in the crowd, although if he didn't know it was she he would have just thought she was another Weasley. Albus was scanning all around him for his friends, and gave James a sidelong glance with his green eyes. He wanted to be on the train just as badly as James did. James walked up and looked up at his dad. His father was taller only by an inch and a half, and they looked almost identical, if it wasn't for James's brown eyes that held the Weasley stare. His mother hugged him, her and he patted her red hair.

"Watch out you three, behave yourselves," His father said with a smile, hugging Lily and patting Al on the back. He smiled at James, clasping hands for a second, "Especially you." James smiled cheekily.

"Why would you say that Dad? Who do you think I got it from?" His father laughed slightly, but his mother gave him a stern look.

"James. I don't want to have to send a letter," She murmured under her breath as she said a quick goodbye to Lily. She smiled at her three children. Lily patted her mother's stomach.

"You're a girl, right?" She asked the bump that had recently replaced their mothers trim figure.

"I think it looks like a boy," Al stated absent-mindedly. Lily answered with a punch in the arm. "OW!" Al snapped under his breath. "Wait till we get on the train." Harry gave Al a questioning look, and Al rolled his eyes. "Come on James, let's go find a compartment."

"By Mum and Dad." James said with a slight wave. He felt a little homesick already, but knew it would pass once he saw the castle doors again. As he got on the train, he noticed a few compartments had been added recently. Also, the candles had been replaced with new light bulbs in many of the rooms. It seemed strange to him, especially since the candles were enchanted to never burn the place down. Why would the Hogwarts Express need electricity?

He shrugged it off, opening a compartment door and slipping on his Prefect badge. He had been thrilled to get it this year, and Al had already tried to ruin it twice. James plopped down as Al moved to another compartment, looking for his friends. James laid his head back, waving to a few of his cousins as they passed. Rose was the only one to stick her head in, but he didn't mind. Finally the people entered whom he had been waiting for. Fred walked in, smiling and crashing down beside James. Behind him followed Sarah Longbottom, who was one of James's best friends. He teased her because she liked Fred so much, but she still put up with it. Edward Wood followed close behind, shutting the door behind him. This was James's immediate group of friends. They had others, but they rarely spent time with them because it got too dramatic for the fifteen-year-old children.

"How was everyone's summer?" Fred asked as he slid over to the seat by the door, lifting his feet on the seat, "And did you see the spectacle at the train station?"

"Mine was uneventful, my father is already trying to get me scouted for Quidditch though." Edward shrugged. His father was the captain of Puddlemere United and had high hopes for Edward as a Keeper for another team. Edward played the game for fun, but didn't have the heart to tell his father he didn't see himself going any further. He told his friends he would play in the professional field for two years than bow out. "I did see the spectacle, and a bunch of kids are talking about it."

"My father knows what it's about. He explained it," Sarah cut in, giving a small knowing smile.

James looked at all his friends, somewhat put out that he didn't have any idea what they were talking about. "What does your father know? What spectacle?"

"You didn't see it? You haven't heard. What planet do you live on?" Fred asked. He rolled his eyes. "You mean you didn't see fifteen people come in with shiny blue lights? Freaked out half the witches and wizards."

James thought about the people he saw on the platform. "Oh, those people. I was wondering what everyone was staring at. My back was turned to them when I cam in. Sarah, who are they?"

"They're witches." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Love, but I sort of had that one pegged." Fred said with a roll of his eyes. Sarah's cheeks were dusted pink as he called her Love, and she gave him a small push. He ran a finger througb his spiked red hair.

"No, I mean the BOYS are too. My father explained it to me. They come from a different magic, the Ministry calls it Level two. It's evolved from us, but they have specialized powers. The blue lights is a form of gaurdian angel power for their type of magic, but that particular family has it running through their blood. They don't even have wands, but the magic schools have combined when the only Level two school burned down. I guess it was a big deal and now we have at least thirty new Level two students." She folded her arms, proud that her father was a professor who knew the ins and outs.

"That explains the extra compartments," James said, letting the pieces fall together. He fiddled with his wand, a ewe with a dragon heartstring woven in. It was extremely rare dragon, and he had always been proud of it. Now it disappointed him somewhat. That magic had their own personal power, with gaurdian angels. It seemed more enticing. Of course, their magic probably seemed cool to the 'witches', as Sarah called them. "I can't wait to meet them."

"What, and finally get a girlfriend," Edward shot in with a lazy grin. James kicked out his foot, reaching Edward from across the aisle. As his foot collided with Edward's calf, a loud noise banged in the hallway.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Peyton rested her head on her fist, looking at the cards in her other hand. "Any threes?" she asked J.R. with a sigh. He shook his head, and she grabbed a card. They had been looked at with disdain by a bunch of people as they entered the train, and Peyton had a slight feeling that many of the witches and wizards from Level one weren't going to accept the witches of level two with open arms. So she and J.R. had grabbed a compartment with Melinda, Hannah, and Prue. Melinda and Prue were talking about the school, reading a book that described the different houses. They kept snickering, and claimed that Heather was a born Ravenclaw. Heather had opted to go find Chris and Wyatt. She and Hannah had gotten in another fight. Both girls were polar opposites, and on rare occasions they didn't fight. Peyton knew both loved each other, but she knew that Heather's preppy attitude clashed with Hannah's earth rocker style chic. Now Hannah had her I-pod in her ears, listening to a new cover band they had heard at Golden Gate Park a month ago.

"So, ready to meet some new people?" She asked J.R., growing more bored of the game ever second.

"Yeah, let's blow this Popsicle stand." She smiled, standing up as she and her cousin slipped out. As they walked through the hall, a few heads peaked out. For the most part they didn't say anything, but Peyton saw a few level two witches from Magic School. They waved and closed the doors again. She had a few friends from Magic School, but they had all gone to different schools. She felt a dull ache at the nervous air came around her.

"Do you think they have security against demons?" Peyton asked, thinking about it for the first time.

"I'm sure, they've protected all of their witches and wizards for…" J.R. never finished as he was suddenly hurtled through the air. He crashed into the opposite wall, and Peyton let out a scream. She had been caught off guard, and as she turned around she came face-to-face with a demon. His red eyes gleamed, and his face was striped with colors of red and black. Two horns protruded out of his head, and recognition filtered through her body as he grabbed her neck. He lifted her up, looking at her with complete distain.

"Bel-Belthazor," she breathed in disbelief. She had looked at his picture, memorized it. Her mother had told her stories about the man she once loved, but he was supposed to be gone. All the sudden a stream of red light blew past her ear and caught Belthazor off guard. He let go and she fell to the ground. Her head whipped around, looking at a boy with scraggly black hair and light brown eyes. Her stomach jolted, but she turned back to Belthazor. Feeling panicked, she raised her hands and a blast came at his shoulder. She had just gotten that power, and had yet to control it, but it did little damage to the upper-level demon. He looked down at his clothes, and looked back at her. He growled, but shimmered out. She let out a breath, and then turned to J.R. who was unconscious on the floor. "Chris!" She called out as she ran down the hall. Chris was faster at answering and was a better healer than Wyatt, so she decided he was the best choice. The boy who had helped her was already kneeling down beside J.R. as she joined him, and she saw a few of his friends out of the corner of her eye from the compartment he had come from. Other children were peeking out of their places, and gasping as they saw the boy with blood pouring out.

Orbs came in behind her and she looked at Chris. "Heal him, demonic wound." He didn't ask any questions. Peyton helped him flip J.R. over, and Chris raised his hands. His hands lit up, and the blood started to pool back into J.R. a few girls gasped louder, and the boy who sat with the Halliwells had his eyes grow large as he watched it close up. Peyton gave him a smile. He was around her age, and he was cute. "Hey, thanks for the help back there." She probably didn't need it, but she had appreciated it anyways. He looked up at her and nodded slowly.

"I um…have to go to my prefect meeting." He got up and walked away, almost in a daze. She laughed a little, looking at Chris.

"What the hell is a perfect?" She asked with a smile.

"Shh…it's a prefect. And I learned that they are like the hall monitors and Resident advisor for the houses. They can give out detentions and stuff." She nodded.

"So how is Professor Chris today?" She asked.

"Who did this?" He looked back at J.R. "Unless you just lost your temper and did it to him." She shoved him a little.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said, looking at the spot Belthazor had shimmered out of.

"Try me…"

"Remember my mom's ex…Cole Turner."

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121


	3. Meetings and Sortings

Hello, another chapter. I have a retraction to make, thank you to the review that let me know:

**Belthazor does NOT have horns. I don't know why I remembered him having horns, but at the time it made sense. So I retract that, thank you. Also, I have a poll that asks what I should focus on. I know I have been very good at updating Endless, but that might not remain if you don't want me to. So take my poll, and enjoy the chapter**

**12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

"I'm telling you, it was Belthazor." Peyton folded her arms indignantly. She was sitting in a compartment with eight of the Halliwell children. Chris had called a meeting and now Peyton was squished between the window and Heather. She could see the doubt traced through her families' eyes. "I know what I saw," She groaned, exasperated.

"It's not that we don't believe you," Wyatt stated nicely, "We just know sometimes we all get confused in the fight. Maybe you were just...confused." He was trying to give her an out to save face. However, Peyton wasn't even going to think about it. She was too stubborn and wasn't going to admit fault.

"I _wasn't _confused." She stated bluntly. J.R. looked like he was going to say something, but Peyton wasn't going to give him the chance, "I wasn't! I know his face; I looked at it all the time in the book. Mom used to tell me his story because I loved it so much. I _wasn't_ confused."

"I believe her," Melinda stated. Every head turned to her in disbelief, including Peyton. In all the memories they had, Lin was the last person to cut into an argument, and she was all about knowing before deciding. She was a logical thinker.

"Thanks, Lin," Peyton stated, her disbelief wearing off.

"No problem. I know how much he fascinated you, and I believe you saw him. The problem is; he's dead. So this situation has gotten a whole lot more complicated," Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should probably tell our parents," Heather added. She had a point. If Phoebe's ex-husband was showing up from the dead, the Charmed One's needed to know.

"Wyatt, you should tell them what I saw. They will believe you more than they would believe me. Even if you believe I was wrong, they will take it more seriously if you do it," Peyton finished, and Wyatt thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, I will be back soon," he orbed out, leaving the compartment less crowded. Chris left the room soon after, followed by J.R. so the rest of the girls could change. As the door slid shut, Melinda spoke up.

"You would think the school would take some precaution, you and J.R. could have been killed." She pulled on a blouse.

"They probably have never dealt with this before," Peyton contradicted. The robes she put on were extremely ill fit, and the skirt underneath gave her goose bumps. The train bounced a little, and she fell back on the seat as she pulled on knee-high socks. Her head hit the wall, and she cursed under her breath.

"You okay?" Prue asked with a sarcastic grin. Peyton nodded.

Heather spoke up, oblivious to Peyton's accident. "Actually, Hogwarts has dealt with attacks like this before. About twenty-five years ago, there was some evil wizard out to get this kid who he had failed to kill when the kid was just a baby. He attacked the kid at school using different methods every year when the kid went to school. Kid ended up getting him in the end." She leaned back on the seat, examining her nails as she filed them. She was already dressed, and Peyton marveled at how quickly and neatly Heather got things done. She couldn't even see where Heater had moved her suitcase.

"Where'd you learn these things," Hannah asked as she made an attempt to close her own suitcase. Various colors hung off the sides, and her wrinkled shirt was missing a button already as it clung to her body. Her robe was a big ball on the floor, and a curl was in her eye. She blew at it quickly, removing it from her face.

"Unlike you guys, Prue and I have looked up information on this school. We know the ins and outs. Don't come to us when you need help." Prue, Melinda, Wyatt, and Heather were the good girls of the family, while the rest were more of the laid back people.

Hannah scoffed at what her sister said, muttering about having fun. Finally, she zipped her suitcase up, and pulled the robe on as the train came to a halt. Peyton heard doors begin to open, and the girls gathered their things and prepared to leave.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

James got out of his meeting with just enough time to change. Now he was off the train, and excitement swelled in his stomach. The night air was cool by the lake, and there were tons of children all around him. He couldn't find his friends, and finally gave up. He made a quick get away from Marissa Macmillan, a girl who had been obsessed with him since first year. She was nice enough, but most of the time she sat in awe, staring at him all the time. He climbed into an empty carriage and took a peek at the animals his father claimed were there. He hoped he would never find out if they were real.

He wished he could find his friends, but it was too late to leave the carriage. Suddenly, the door swung open and his eyes met the girl he had saved on the train. Her eyes bulged in surprise; she had obviously thought no one was in here. Her long brown hair was in waves down her back, and her bangs had fallen into one eye. Her cheeks were flushed, telling him she wasn't used to the wind. She was pretty, her brown eyes shining in the twilight. She seemed to stay in her place for a few moments, then turned her head, "Two more in here," She stated, and she climbed in. She looked at him for a moment before two people climbed in her wake. One was the boy he had seen bleeding to death, and James would have never known except he had seen it with his own eyes. The girl who climbed in with them had short red hair in loose curls. She looked frumpy, her robes wrinkled beyond recognition. Her hazel eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner, and she still seemed to pull it off despite her pale skin. She sighed as she plopped next to James.

"Good find Peyton. Hi, I'm Hannah," She stuck out a hand, smiling at James. James decided he liked her, and figured her for somewhat of a rebel.

"James Potter." He said, accepting her hand in his own.

"This one's my cousin, Peyton. The little rat next to her is my brother, J.R." James nodded to both of them.

"He knows us, he was the one who stunned Belthazor," Peyton answered to her cousin. James looked at her in disbelief.

"You two were on a first name basis." The boy Hannah had called J.R. snorted.

"She _thinks _it's Belthazor, I think he took too much air when he strangled her." Peyton punched him in the arm.

"Without this insane girl you would have been toast. I don't think anyone would have thought to call Chris." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. James gave a little laugh, and Peyton's cheeks blushed lightly.

"What was that guy anyway?" James asked, curiosity taking over.

"That guy was a cousin. We have tons," J.R. said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean," James stated back. "But I mean, how the heck did you guys do all that. And what the heck was that Balbasour guy."

"Belthazor is a demon. His want in life is to kill us," Peyton answered.

"Demons, you mean like Lucifer."

Peyton laughed a little. "Something like that, except they tend to throw fireballs at you instead of putting you in fire pits. Chris is half-whitelighter, so he can heal wounds we get from demons. These two are a quarter white-lighter, so they aren't good for much." Hannah kicked her jokingly. The carriage came to a stop, and it swung open. The four piled out.

James turned to speak to Peyton, but before he could say anything, he felt something on his back.

"JAMES! Where were you," He smiled as Sarah let go, and turning around he shrugged.

"I got sidetracked. Hey, meet..." He turned around to see the three had left, going over to a large group that had someone who resembled Hannah...if Hannah had long straight brown hair.

"Isn't that the kid who got saved today?" Sarah asked as Fred and Edward joined their group.

"Yeah, that's him. I rode up with him and two of his relatives. Let's get inside before the good seats are taken. They headed in, and passed by all the Level two witches. There were plenty, and they were a motley crew. Especially since they were waiting with the first years. James elbowed Fred as they passed by Aunt Hermione as she walked over to the new students. She gave the boys a small wink. They smiled back, and headed in, taking their seats. A few people waved to James, and the captain of the Quidditch team stopped by to tell James they would be holding tryouts soon. James smiled at all of them, and waited for the ceremony to begin.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Peyton sat outside, waiting to enter. A woman with extremely frizzy hair stood up for all of them to see her. She seemed nice, but strict. She held authority over the group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Weasley, and Deputy Headmistress. If you have any problems, come see me. This year is a little different, especially with all the new witches to be sorted. You will go in first and take your seats with your houses. There are four, and they are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." She continued, and Peyton listened with butterflies in her stomach. Professor Weasley finally finished, turning to the doors. "New witches from ages twelve to seventeen, please proceed." She opened the doors, and they all filed in. Prue grabbed Peyton's hand, and Peyton clutched it. They smiled at each other, and walked down the tables.

Peyton could hear muttering from the tables, and looked over, catching James's eye. He smiled at her, winking a little. Her stomach fluttered, and she felt extremely embarrassed. She turned her head away after smiling at him, and finally stopped by the stairs that lead up to the staff tables. There were two levels, and Chris and Wyatt both sat at the level closest to her. They must have been with all the new teachers, and there were at least eight seated. Peyton smiled at Wyatt who was staring at his family with a confident smile on his face.

The professor walked up to the old hat, and took out a scroll. "This year the hat will wait for it's song until the witches of Level two are done. We will start as follows, Addison, Marcus." A seventeen-year-old boy walked up the steps, the hat placed on his head. The hat suddenly broke into what appeared to be a mouth and sunken eyes. Peyton jumped a little in disbelief, and Hannah started laughing next to her.

The hat sat for a while, considering the options. He seamed almost confused, and appeared to biting his lips. "This year," The voice was old, cracked. It had come from the hat thought; there was no mistaking it. "Will not be easy. I suppose...Hufflepuff for you." Hufflepuff didn't make a peep, and Peyton realized they had no idea what to do. New students probably weren't common.

They went down the names, the hat taking its time as he decided where to place this new breed. Finally, Professor Weasley looked at the list:

"Halliwell, Hannah." Hannah gave a big smile, but Peyton could see the fear masked in her eyes. She stepped up, spinning on her heals and plopping on the seat. The was placed on her head, and he made his opinion known:

"OH my, the power in this one. I can see evolution in this one. Good character, strong independence. Great courage, loyalty, brains, so much in one. Yet I see something in her. Something I cannot detect at this moment. Slytherin!" Hannah took off the hat, placing it on the stool and joining the green table. Prue squeezed Peyton's hand.

"That's what House the evil guy came out of," Prue whispered.

Peyton scoffed a little, "Can you see Hannah on the side of evil? He probably just saw her need to be evil to her sister." She knew Hannah, and sure Hannah was a rebel, but there was nothing but good in her.

"Halliwell, Heather," Heather walked up, her chin held high. She was emanating confidence.

The hat was barely on her head before he bellowed, "Ravenclaw." A few claps had finally started, and Peyton looked at the hat. That had been its quickest decision as of yet. Henry took the seat again, and the hat was placed on his head. After some consideration, he was chosen for Gryffindor. A lot more cheers poured off this table, they had been the first ones to initiate cheering. Peyton had decided she liked them a lot.

Melinda was called up, and as it was placed on her head she was called to Gryffindor. Then came Peyton, and she squeezed her sister's hand, knowing that her sister would be nervous to go last. She could tell people were talking about the sudden uphill shot of Halliwells. Peyton walked up, and the hat was placed on her head.

"You are a leader. You have a temper, though. There is a lot mixed in one in this person. You are hard to place as well. Great power, too. Some power you haven't even realized. I shall place you in..."

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232

Okay, I do so love cliffhangers. If you didn't know that about me you do now. If you are out there, please review, and tell me where you think Peyton should be placed. If you have a reason, please write it. You may be the one who makes up my mind...

Also remember, if you don't tell me, I can't update. Not a threat, just to let you know I probably won't have a new chapter by tomorrow cause I want to give people the chance. I know I have had one a day, but not tomorrow. Tear tear.


End file.
